


His Commander

by Xenobia



Series: The Hand of the Commander [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Era, Drama, Erotica, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manga Spoilers, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: Part two of "The Hand of the Commander" short story series. The scouts make their first titan capture in years after Erwin approves Hange's proposal. While on the capture expedition, Erwin suggests to Levi that the two of them should celebrate its success and the lack of casualties. Though Levi has some doubts about the wisdom of another encounter with his commander, his desire for Erwin gets the better of him and he accepts his commander's invitation.Takes place after "His Right Hand". Bottom!Levi





	His Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the Eruri bug bit me again, and I decided to make a series of one-shots rather than turn the predecessor to this story into a multi-chapter, as I'm unsure how much material of this series I plan to write. As such, I'll just post them as separate installments to a series. Please enjoy, and thank you for reading!

A Levi/Erwin one-shot: Part 2 of "The Hand of the Commander" short story series

_*Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment, non-profit purposes only. I do not claim ownership of any canon characters or the world that this is set in._

* * *

_The year 850, the ruins of Shiganshina:_

"That's it! Bring it down!"

Hange was screaming at the top of her lungs, practically drooling as she directed her comrades to secure the huge iron net she'd invented for titan capture. Men and women grunted and strained, some on horseback and some on foot. Cables stretched out over the landscape as the scouts worked in unison to secure the eight meter class titan that they'd cleverly lured onto the mobile platform designed for transport. Unfortunately, Hange sustained a minor injury in acting as the bait. She was clutching her right arm with her left hand, having taken a hit from the creature before her ODM gear carried her out of harm's way.

"Yes! We've got him!" Hange let go of her arm to pump a fist in the air as the net pinned the subject to the platform. One of its legs was hanging off the back, but it was still secured. "Now don't be stingy with those stakes, people! We don't want to take any chances of this beautiful specimen escaping!"

Levi stood back with Erwin, watching the efforts of their comrades in arms. The pair of them stood quiet and motionless, each with his own misgivings and speculations. Squad Commander Nanaba joined them, and so did Squad Commander Mike.

"You might not like Hange's tactics, Captain," stated Nanaba, "but you've got to hand it to her, she gets points for inventiveness and cunning."

Erwin nodded in agreement. "And not one casualty. Only a few injuries."

"For now," Mike grunted. "We've still got to make it back with this thing."

Levi scanned the landscape, senses alert. If there were any other titans close by, Mike would smell them before they came into visual range. That didn't dissuade the captain from keeping an eye out. Where there was one, there were bound to be more. He'd already personally cut down two of them on this, their second day out.

"I didn't think we'd pull it off," he said softly. "I'll give four-eyes the props she's due, but it's like Mike said: we still have to make it back with her prize."

"And we will," answered Erwin with confidence. His striking features were set with pride and determination. "This marks a new day for humanity, ladies and gentlemen. While I know that we can't declare this mission a success until we've got this creature safely contained at headquarters, this is an indisputable step forward in the struggle for our freedom."

Levi looked up at the tall blond commander, his expression softening a bit. Erwin glanced at his sidelong, noticing the change of demeanor. Levi was a difficult man to read, but it seemed there was a hint of admiration in that look on his face.

"Captain, a word?"

Levi nodded silently, and the two of them broke away for a private talk beneath a thin maple tree. Erwin absently plucked a leaf from a low-hanging branch, and he studied it. The color was changing, just slightly. The temperature was starting to cool, which meant Autumn was on its way.

"I would like to organize another expedition as soon as possible," informed the commander, letting the leaf spiral back down to the ground. "While the weather is still favorable enough to reclaim more territory. We won't attempt to expand beyond the outer wall until spring, but we should still attempt to set up supply bases here in Shiganshina district for the future."

Levi leaned back against the tree, planting one boot against its trunk. He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket to withdraw a small pouch of aromatic tea leaves, and he took a pinch of them out and placed them in his mouth to suck on. "You're still set on reclaiming Wall Maria someday, right?"

Erwin nodded, and he smiled crookedly at the smaller man, revealing fondness that he'd kept hidden in front of the others. "Yes, that's still top on my list of future goals...but in order to do that, we need refueling and supply stations within Shiganshina and the surrounding territory ruled by the titans."

Erwin tilted his head, watching as Levi chewed on his tea leaves like others might chew on tobacco. "You really are addicted to your tea, aren't you? Even out here in titan country, you always have a supply available whether brewed or raw."

Levi shrugged. "It's got mint in it, so it keeps my breath fresh and helps with oral hygiene naturally. Helps when you don't have much opportunity to clean your teeth."

"Oh?" Erwin's brows went up with intrigue. "I didn't know that."

Levi opened up his pouch again, took another pinch out and gestured for Erwin to open his hand. The commander did so, and Levi deposited the tea blend into his palm. "Try it yourself. You might like it."

Erwin cautiously collected the leaves with the fingers of his other hand, glanced at Levi uncertainly, and put them into his mouth. He frowned in thought as he moved them around in his mouth and sampled the taste and texture. Levi cleared his throat and looked away, lips twitching briefly and suspiciously.

"Well?" he prompted.

"It's different, but nice," answered the commander. He smirked at the smaller man, familiar enough by now with Levi's ways to tell when he was hiding amusement. "What were you just almost smiling about?"

Levi looked at him, and his expression wasn't quite as neutral as usual. While his mouth was relaxed, his eyes betrayed his amusement. "You."

Erwin leaned in a little closer, lowering his voice. "What about me?"

Levi averted his gaze. "Don't make me say it here."

Erwin shrugged it off. "I'll put a pin in it, for now. I expect you to tell me later, however. Don't think I'm going to forget to ask again, once we return to headquarters."

"That's fine. I just don't want our men to see us flirting while in the middle of an expedition."

"Ah." Erwin blinked. "Yes, that would be inappropriate. Was I flirting, though?"

Levi raised a brow. "Don't play dumb, Smith."

Erwin scratched his nose and bowed his head, making a suspicious snorting sound. "All right, then. What do you think of my plan to focus on establishing a supply route leading from our exit gate to Shiganshina?"

Levi shrugged, and he pushed away from the tree he was leaning against. "I think it's common sense. If we're going to set our sights on reclaiming Wall Maria and the lands between it and Wall Rose, it makes sense to set up supply bases on the way. How are you envisioning set up for Shiganshina, though?"

Erwin found a stick on the ground and motioned for Levi to join him at a patch of dirt. The captain approached and squatted down with him, and Erwin used the stick to draw a representation of Shiganshina in it. He marked an "x" at the southernmost edge, representing the initial breach made by the Colossal titan where the Shiganshina gate to the outside world once stood.

"The strategy I've planned out is this: we begin here, at the northern gate of Shiganshina. We'll set up the first supply base there, slightly to the east. From there, we travel East and work our way around the district in a clockwise pattern. We'll set up supply bases at each point of the compass. That way, no matter which way our soldiers' routes take them when the time comes for the final operation, there will be somewhere available to refuel and re-supply. Once we've finished setting up these bases on the outer edges, we'll focus on establishing one in the heart of Shiganshina."

Erwin finished marking the spots on his improvised dirt map, and he looked at Levi searchingly. "Do you have any questions? Suggestions?"

Levi rubbed his chin. He had some stubble growth, and it made him itch. Erwin's stubble was thicker and more pronounced, but it didn't bother him as much as it did Levi.

"Hmm. It seems like a solid plan." Levi studied the map in thought. "I'd say we should set up smaller supply outposts in between the compass points, but let's not kid ourselves; we'll be stretching the budget as it is if we use this tactic. Trying to get those merchant pigs to cough up more funding would be a chore."

"One I'm willing to undergo, if it could increase our chances of success," Erwin vowed. "I fully intend to petition for more funding, Levi. It will take time for us to establish the supply route through the territory between the outer walls as it is. Perhaps by the time we start putting up our outposts within Shiganshina, I'll have garnished enough support to fund your suggestion."

Levi looked at him doubtfully, and Erwin shrugged. "Or perhaps not. The rich in our society got that way by being stingy with their wealth, and even my most persuasive reasoning might not be enough to get them to part with more of their money than they already are."

"Have you got a plan for how you're going to push the subject?"

Erwin smirked humorlessly. "My only plan for the moment is to simply remind them of the harsh reality of the situation. If our lost territory can't be reclaimed, then it means less farmlands for the population, less homes and—more importantly to the merchants and nobles—less wealth to amass. In addition to that is the threat of another incident. If the armored and colossal titans strike again and breach Wall Rose, that's more territory we'll lose. Humanity will have to retreat even further in, and the more we allow them to take from us, the greater our peril as a whole."

Erwin sighed, and he got back to his feet, brushing his hands off on his trousers. He looked off in the direction of Wall Rose. "Reclaiming Wall Maria would not only lessen the famine we've been struggling with for the past five years. It would push back the enemy and provide another barrier between the inner settlements and the titan threats. If nothing else, I'm hoping that self-preservation might win over our benefactors."

"Yeah," muttered Levi, "because the plight of the impoverished sure as shit won't. If there's one thing you can count on from the rich, it's their narcissism."

"Not to play the devil's advocate, but not all wealthy people fall into that category," Erwin pointed out. "I've met some who are more or less no different than any common citizen."

"Oh yeah?" Levi wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something pungent. "Did these people happen to just recently come into money, or had they already had it their whole lives? Not saying I don't believe you or doubt your perceptive powers. I've just never met one of these fabled 'nice rich' before."

"I understand your disdain for them, Levi. God knows, you've got little enough reason to trust or respect them, given your history in dealing with the wealthy. To answer your question, though; one or two of the subjects of interest did indeed only recently inherit. People like this are looked down on by most of their peers in the wealthy circles; referred to disdainfully as 'new money'. the subjects of interest did indeed only recently inherit. People like this are looked down on by most of their peers in the wealthy circles; referred to disdainfully as 'new money'."

Levi demonstrated no sympathy for these cases, and Erwin didn't expect him to. "And what about the other ones? Did they just have some sort of immunity to the 'rich asshole' disease or what?"

Erwin chuckled. "I really couldn't say, but I can tell you that a lot of donations to our regiment come from people like that. Maybe these sorts had to work long and hard to get where they are, and they recall what it was like to struggle. Whatever the reason, I'm telling you that wealth doesn't necessarily equal narcissism and entitlement."

"I'll take your word for it." Levi looked the blond up and down. "You're in a really good mood. Not half as serious as usual."

"I have every reason to be in a good mood. This is the first expedition in months that we've conducted without any casualties this far into it."

Erwin raised one arm and rested the top of it against the tree trunk, leaning in and hunching over to speak softly for Levi's ears alone. "When we return and get settled in again, I think we should celebrate."

Levi shrugged. "Sure. Hange's always looking for a reason to toss a few back, and I'm sure her assistant's going to be ready to get shit-faced after dealing with her hysterics over this catch. You want to throw some kind of victory party? Just don't get ahead of yourself; we could still lose people on the way back."

Erwin lowered his gaze, his thick blond lashes shadowing the blue of his eyes. The pigment of his skin over his cheekbones and across the bridge of his nose darkened slightly. "Actually, I wasn't suggesting a group celebration. I meant just the two of us. You and I."

Levi stared at him wordlessly.

Erwin lifted his gaze again, and upon seeing that opaque stare, he cleared his throat. "That is, if you would rather not be in a crowded situation. I know you prefer solitude most of the time."

"I see." Levi tilted his head, and his lids drooped, making it even harder to read his pewter colored eyes. "For a moment, it sounded like you were asking me on a date while we're in the middle of an expedition."

Erwin's expression became guarded. "Did it? I was merely offering a quiet, celebratory drink together after we wind down from this journey."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Lost your nerve, eh?"

Erwin's mask settled more firmly into place. "About what? At any rate, it looks as though our comrades nearly have the titan secured for transport. Here comes Mike." Erwin frowned upon seeing how hurried his co-commander's footsteps were. "Be ready. It looks like we may have some trouble."

Levi's face also took on a neutral, business-like expression. They were both adept at putting on masks.

"We have two titans coming this way," announced Mike when he reached them. "One from the east, and one from the southeast. They're closing in fast."

Levi did a quick gear check. "All right. My team and I will handle them while the rest of the platoon finishes up preparations to move."

Erwin nodded. "Let's hurry things up. The sun will be setting soon, so we'll keep moving through the night when the titans are less active. I want to get the captive back to the walls as quickly as possible."

* * *

One of the two titans that bore down on the ranks was an abnormal, so Levi took that one down first. The second was a ten meter, and Oluo dispatched it with Dita's assistance. Charged with adrenaline and not nearly satisfied enough, Levi rejoined the ranks with his team. Still wiping titan blood off his hands, he guided his horse by the knees up to Erwin to report.

"Threat eliminated. We can move on at your discretion, Commander."

"Nicely handled," complimented the blond. "All units, move out! We make our way back to Wall Rose."

Levi nudged his horse to keep pace with Erwin, ignoring the formation for a moment. When the commander gave him a sidelong questioning look, he spoke up just loud enough for Erwin to hear him.

"I accept your offer from earlier, Commander. One condition, though: we only celebrate if you get us back home without any casualties."

Erwin cast a sidelong look at him, and the left corner of his mouth curved up in a half-grin.

* * *

"I don't believe it," muttered Levi to himself as he rode up to headquarters with his squad. "He actually _did_ it. The bastard kept every single one of us alive."

He could honestly say this was the very first expedition he'd been on that didn't result in him collecting the badges of at least one fallen soldier. That was something special. Not that Commander Erwin ever failed to give it his all and make the right decision in every given situation; Erwin suffered horrible survivor's guilt that only Levi was privy to. Maybe it was just dumb luck, or maybe the promise of a date had given the man greater incentive. Somehow, Erwin managed to pull it off. The commander even snatched an unfortunate young soldier from the jaws of death himself when they were beset upon by a small group of titans on the way back.

That was a hot moment. Levi had forgotten how much ass Erwin could actually kick when he got directly involved in the action. The commander spent so much time giving orders that it was easy to forget he also had prowess in battle. Maybe it was wrong to have gotten so turned on by Erwin demonstrating his heroism to personally save one of his own soldiers, but the boner it had given the captain was still partly present.

Erwin dismounted up ahead, and he handed the reins of his horse to a waiting stable boy. Levi couldn't take his eyes off the tall blond Adonis. He almost collided his horse with Petra's, and he corrected himself quickly, cheeks heating up.

"Captain?" asked the young ginger girl, "are you okay?"

"Fine," answered Levi shortly.

"Well, the bunch of us were thinking of going to the pub later tonight to celebrate," Petra went on, blushing. "First mission with no casualties! That's a record. I'm sure your have a tight schedule, sir, but you're more than welcome to join us and celebrate, if you're up to it."

"Sorry, but I've got a previous engagement." Levi was just now realizing what was happening, and he tried to let her down gently. "Thanks, though."

"Oh." Petra appeared crestfallen. "I understand, sir. Thank you for considering!"

Levi watched her steer her horse away, and he sighed softly. Hange nudged her horse closer to him and she didn't help matters.

"You little meanie. I hope you felt that one."

Levi glared at the eccentric scientist. "Fuck off, shitty-glasses. I didn't ask your opinion."

Hange shrugged. She was one of the few people that could take Levi's glare in stride. "I'm just saying it wouldn't kill you to socialize a little. Your squad loves you."

He grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Erwin straightened his bolo tie, and he checked his reflection in the little mirror hanging on the wall. He was probably making too much of a fuss over it, but it was important to him to look good for his companion. When the knock came, he almost jumped. Flushing immediately, he went to the door to open it. There stood Captain Levi, dressed in uniform minus his gear harness. Levi was freshly shaved and his hair gave off the aroma of shampoo, so he'd obviously just bathed. Erwin silently gestured for him to come in, and he closed and bolted the door behind him.

"I have wine," he said stupidly. Somehow all confidence and social grace seemed to abandon him when it came to this man.

"I'm still not ready for wine," informed Levi. He sat down anyway, relaxing against the back of the chair. "You go ahead, though."

Erwin took him up on his advice. A glimmer of uncertainty shone in his bright gaze as he poured a cup for himself and sat down. Levi sighed slightly, smirking at him.

"I'm here, aren't I? What, do you think I'm gonna change my mind all the sudden and bolt on you?"

Erwin's cheeks pinkened. "No, of course not. You aren't the sort of man to do that. You're decisive in your actions, and you always follow through."

Levi nodded. "That's right, so stop looking so nervous."

Erwin lowered his eyes, the golden sweep of his lashes shading the hue of them and darkening them. His little smile was almost boyish. "You have a way of making me feel so..." He glanced up at Levi again. "...nervous."

Levi decided it was time to remedy that. He got out of his chair, circled the table over to the taller man's seat and straddled his lap. Levi took Erwin's wine glass out of his hand, and he cupped his startled face in his palms.

"No need to be nervous," husked the captain. He covered Erwin's mouth with his, swallowing his breathy exclamation of surprise with a kiss. He pried Erwin's jaws open, pushing on either side of his face to make them part. His tongue delved in to fence with the commander's, and within moments, Erwin's arms were around him.

It didn't take long for both men to get hard in their pants. Levi groaned softly as Erwin's hands cupped his ass, pulling the captain more tightly up against him. Whatever uncertainty the blond had been suffering before seemed to vanish in the heat of the moment. Before he knew it, Levi found himself lifted up and carried over to the bed. Erwin did it as thought Levi weighed nothing, though the captain was much heavier than his small frame suggested. It wasn't until Erwin dumped him on the bed that he revealed the strain he'd felt in carrying him. A grunt of effort surfaced in the blond's throat, and then he was on top of Levi, kissing him again.

"Levi," murmured Erwin against the smaller man's lips, "would you object to a bit of turn-about tonight? You mentioned an interest in it the last time."

Levi started flicking open the buttons of Erwin's shirt, and he shook his head. "No objections at all, chief. I've got one condition, though."

"Which is?" Erwin sucked lightly at the soft skin of the captain's throat, and he breathed in his freshly-bathed scent eagerly.

Levi reached up to tighten the bolo tie around the commander's throat, just enough to get his attention without cutting off his air. "Leave this thing on while you do me."

"I can surely agree to that," promised Erwin breathlessly. "Then again, as worked up as you've gotten me, I would probably agree to wear lipstick if you asked it of me."

"Tch. Has anyone ever told you that you're a huge dork?" Levi smirked up at him, the gray of his eyes lighting up with amusement.

"You're the first since grade school." Erwin smirked back. "Once I began to mature and get taller, few people dared to tease me."

"Heh. I'll bet." Levi ran his hands over Erwin's spine, kneading the muscular back. "I'll bet you towered over everyone by the time you hit puberty. You'd probably beat the colossal titan in size if you were one of them."

Erwin shrugged. "Thank goodness I'm not." He tugged Levi's shirt up, and he mouthed his way down to the smaller man's navel, tracing the cute button of it with his tongue. "I wouldn't be able to enjoy you this way, if I were one of them."

"Must suck not to have any sex organs," remarked Levi breathlessly. His fingers combed through the blond's hair, and he watched Erwin leisurely taste his flesh. "Gotta wonder what the big guys do for fun. I mean, they can't even rub one out."

Erwin chuckled, accidentally leaving a trail of saliva on Levi's stomach.

"Hey, stop slobbering on me." Levi smacked the back of his head. "Were you raised in a barn, or what?"

Erwin cleared his throat. "Sorry. You made me laugh."

He licked up the mess he'd made, taking his time with it. Levi's breath shivered as the commander pinched his nipples gently between his thumbs are forefingers, making them pebble. Erwin fondled them lightly, enjoying the way they flushed and hardened beneath his touch. Levi moaned softly, his back arching with pleasure. Realizing he was uncommonly sensitive in that area Erwin took full advantage.

"Hah...shit," breathed Levi when the commander kissed his way up from his navel to his chest, circling one of the tightened buds with the tip of his tongue. "Feels good..."

Erwin released a soft groan of his own. He rubbed himself against Levi's thigh, letting the smaller man feel how excited he was. He sucked on the nipple, fondling the other one with his fingertips. Levi's body trembled and his legs parted. He started humping Erwin's thigh instinctively when it wedged between his.

"Getting me so fucking hard," gasped Levi. "Erwin...unh..."

Erwin transferred his mouth's attention to the other nipple, sucking on it and flicking his tongue against it. He strummed the damp nub of the one he'd just been suckling on, and Levi made a curious sound that was almost like a mewl. The captain's crotch started getting damp with precum, testament of his pleasure. Erwin kept going, even when Levi started panting for him to stop.

"Gonna make me come," warned the captain in a strained voice. "Erwin...fuck...I'm gonna...gonna...oohhh!"

Levi's hips bucked, and he threw his head back with a low, shaken moan. The moisture in his crotch spread as he messed himself in his pants, and Erwin hummed in approval. The captain's tight little stomach heaved with his labored breaths, and when the commander glanced up at his face, he fell immediately in love with the blushing, stunned look on Levi's face.

"God, just look at you," husked Erwin, and he stopped his attentions to crush his mouth against Levi's, just as the captain called him a bastard for doing that to him. Obviously his complaints weren't sincere; Levi's fingers curled into Erwin's hair demandingly, and his tongue thrust urgently against the blond's.

After that, things became a bit of a blur. They both started pawing at one another's clothing, practically desperate to get undressed. One of Levi's boots struck the window, making it shudder in its frame and nearly cracking it. Erwin barely remembered to get the oil out of the drawer of his bedside table, having stashed it there earlier in the hopes that tonight would go as he planned. He got Levi turned over onto his stomach once the captain was nude, and he kissed his way down his back, squeezing the firm roundness of the smaller man's ass cheeks. Unable to resist, Erwin tongued his companion between the cheeks.

"Oi," panted Levi, his head lifting off his folded arms. He glanced over his shoulder at the commander accusingly, his face pink either from embarrassment or excitement. "Warn me before you go licking down there, all right? I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm sorry," Erwin graciously apologized. He kissed the left ass cheek, the trailing strings of his bolo tie brushing against the back of Levi's thigh. "I just couldn't help myself. It's such a cute bottom, and it was practically begging for it."

"Well I'm not used to that," informed Levi. His face got even pinker.

"Nobody's ever kissed you down here before?" Erwin smirked at him. "I find that difficult to believe."

"Nobody's ever had the stones to try," corrected Levi. His butt tensed as Erwin rubbed it.

"Then I'm breaking into new territory." Erwin's tone was pleased, and he cupped the tight mounds and spread them. "Relax for me, Levi. I promise I'll stop if you really don't like it. You're clean after all, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Levi swallowed. "That's really not the point, I...oh, shit!"

Levi bowed his head, and his flesh twitched beneath Erwin's suddenly probing tongue. Refusing to hold back, the commander treated his captain to his first rim job. Although Levi's shaken voice protested, he made no move to stop Erwin as the blond licked and sucked at the sensitive pucker between his ass cheeks. Levi's hips started rolling as if by their own volition, his hands gripping the bedding desperately. Erwin palmed the sack beneath his busy mouth, massaging Levi's balls gently as he demonstrated oral skills that the captain obviously wasn't expecting from him.

"Ah, fuck," moaned Levi. "You dirty b-bastard..."

Erwin took the insult in stride, determined to give Levi as much pleasure as he possibly could. He reached beneath Levi's restless hips with his free hand to grip his shaft, finding that it was quickly hardening again. He fondled it, now splitting his attention between three of the captain's erogenous zones. Levi started to beg him to stop, his voice taking on a desperate edge. He almost sounded frightened, and that nearly convinced Erwin to stop. He kept going, however, deciding it was just the cries of a man unfamiliar with this sort of attention.

Erwin's gamble paid off. Levi's butt lifted off the mattress, and he got to his hands and knees as the blond's efforts shook his composure completely. He came hard in Erwin's stroking hand, moaning through clenched teeth. Levi collapsed once he spent himself, panting with his head turned to one side and a bewildered expression on his face. Erwin stopped, and he stroked the captain's dark hair, admiring the vulnerability he saw in his countenance. He hadn't been able to witness the look on Levi's face during their last encounter, due to the position they'd been in.

"You really are beautiful when you come," whispered Erwin. "I didn't get the chance to appreciate it like this, the last time we were together."

"That was..." Levi's brows knitted in a confused manner, and his steely gaze flicked to Erwin. "Nobody's ever done that to me before."

"So I've noticed," murmured Erwin. He smiled at Levi in his dazzling way. "Did you enjoy it as much as I think you did?"

Levi glanced away. "I think my reactions spoke louder than words. It's not as filthy as I thought."

Erwin got up, still hard as a rock but pleased enough to wait a bit longer for his own satisfaction. He had a sip from his wine cup, more to rinse his mouth out than from thirst. "Honestly, I hadn't planned to do that. Had I given myself time to think on it, I might not have been brave enough to try." He looked at the other man with a tiny smirk. "I just couldn't help myself, though."

Levi rolled over onto his back, still breathing heavily. "Considering you've already made me come twice without even putting your dick in me, I think I can forgive you for taking me by surprise." He parted his thighs, and he threaded his fingers behind his head. He didn't demonstrate any concern over lying in the wet spot caused by his own spunk, but getting off could make even a clean fanatic like the captain mellow.

"So what are you waiting for, big stuff?" Levi nodded at Erwin's protruding groin, smirking a bit. "You'll put someone's eye out with that thing if it's not taken care of soon."

Erin glanced down at his erection. "Believe me, I'm more than ready to take care of it. I'm just trying not to be careless and selfish with you." He met Levi's gaze, and his sapphire eyes were sincere. "Of all the partners I could have in the world, I doubt anyone would be able to make me suffer performance anxiety the way you do."

A tiny frown graced Levi's lips, and he sat up with a little grunt. "Why? Have I complained any? I mean besides cussing you out when you took me by surprise."

Erwin chuckled, and he set his wine back down on the table. He approached the bed, and he took a seat next to the smaller man. Putting an arm around Levi, he drew him close and he murmured against his soft, black hair.

"You've given me no logical reason to be anxious. This isn't about logic, however. You know that I'm in the habit of giving it my all, no matter what I do. It's simply vital to me that I please you tonight, because I would very much like for you to be willing to do this again sometime."

He lowered his voice, and he cupped Levi's chin. "That, and I believe you deserve the best I can offer. You're very important to me, Levi."

It was probably the closest thing to an admission of love as Erwin Smith was able to give, and Levi stared at him with comprehension in his eyes that said it wasn't lost on him.

"You...really care that much?"

Erwin nodded, dead-serious. "Absolutely. Do you have any doubts of my sincerity?"

Levi visibly swallowed, and he shook his head. "Never. Shit, Erwin, I..."

The commander kissed him as the smaller man hesitated. There was no need for Levi to finish the sentence. He'd already proven with his actions over the years that his loyalty and trust in Erwin was unshakable. Erwin bore Levi down onto the bed, covering his lean, toned frame with his heavier one. He reached for the oil as he kissed and nibbled the captain's lips, and then he broke the kiss to sit up between Levi's pale, spread thighs. Watching the rise and fall of the captain's chest speed up with excitement, Erwin uncorked the bottle and drizzled some of the oil onto his fingers. He stroked the little ring of muscle between his companion's buttocks, rubbing around it in a circular motion to lube it up.

"So tight," he observed softly, gently pressing the tip of his finger inside.

"It's been a good while," excused Levi breathlessly. He bore down to open up more for the blond, biting his lip as Erwin's big finger wedged deeper inside of him. Levi exhaled slowly, his half-lidded gaze holding the blond's. "Hey, I know I said I wanted to feel you splitting me in two, but that was just figurative. I'm not gonna be much good to you if you take that literally, got it?"

Erwin smiled at him. "I know, Levi. Trust me, harming you is the last thing I want to do."

Levi nodded, and the bob of his Adam's apple betrayed some anxiety. He looked at the swollen length between Erwin's thighs, his gaze both admiring and apprehensive. "How long has it been since you did this last?"

"Quite some time," admitted the blond. "I wish I could be more specific. I've actually lost count of how many months it's been. I can tell you it's been more than a year."

Erwin paused, and he met the captain's eyes again. "We don't have to do it this way tonight, Levi. I would be just as pleased to take you again the way I did the last time, if you don't feel ready to have me inside of you."

Levi shook his head. "No. I'm looking forward to feeling your cock inside of me too much. I'm not backing out of this...hah...oh, fuck!"

Levi tossed his head back as Erwin located the firm lump of his prostate and stroked it. The blond didn't relent, wiggling his finger inside of his gasping companion to keep giving him jolts of sensation. Levi's hips bucked, and his groin began to stir again. He rasped Erwin's name and his hands fisted, grabbing at the sheets. He opened his eyes and stared up at Erwin, his thin brows hedging with pleasure and distress. His lips parted, and he started panting softly. Erwin tweaked Levi's nipples one at a time with his free hand, rubbing and pinching them to add to his pleasure.

Soon Levi's back was arching, and the captain reached up and grabbed Erwin's bolo tie to yank him down for a kiss. "Again," paned Levi. "Shit, you're gonna make me come again!"

"I fail to see the problem," purred Erwin. By now, however, he was at the end of his rope. He scissored his fingers inside of Levi, striving to spread him wide enough to accept his cock. He gripped himself and he butted against the captain's entrance, testing to see if he could fit inside of him yet. "You still need preparation."

"I can take it," insisted Levi breathlessly. "Fuck me, already."

"I don't want to hurt you," argued the blond. "You're quite snug, Levi. We have all night."

Levi groaned impatiently, and he pushed against the hardened flesh teasing him. "I'm ready enough for you. Don't make me wait any longer." His short-trimmed fingernails dug into Erwin's broad shoulders, urging him to move. Then Levi said something that did away with Erwin's restraint. "Please. Give it to me, blondie."

"Oh hell," gasped Erwin. He rocked his hips carefully, breaching Levi slowly. The captain's breath caught, and his ass clenched reactively around the tip of Erwin's cock. He made no verbal complaints aside from his labored breathing, and Erwin held his breath and drove himself deeper inside of him. He paused to give Levi a breather, staring down at Levi with blazing blue eyes.

"You feel...heavenly," confessed the blond, his face coloring with passion. He pushed in deeper, groaning faintly at the sensation. "Levi...oh, Levi..."

Whatever self-control Erwin may have possessed was lost. He drew back and then thrust again, his instincts taking over. He propped Levi's legs over his shoulders, bending the smaller man almost in half as he started fucking him with smooth, deep thrusts. Levi's choked moans filled the air, and his fingers curled into Erwin's golden hair. He yanked the commander's head down for another kiss, forcing Erwin to hunch his back so that their mouths could connect. Erwin's heavy groan was muffled by the smaller man's kiss, and his ass flexed faster with his excitement. Levi's hands slid down Erwin's back to squeeze his pumping bottom, his breath coming out ragged and fast.

"Feels like...you're harpooning me," moaned Levi, his lips glistening with their mingled saliva.

Erwin slowed his thrusts immediately, gentling the force of them. His handsome face was strained, and sweat beaded his brow. "I'll try...not to get carried away. Are you all right?"

"Yeah," gasped Levi. His pelvic motions synchronized with the blond's, encouraging him. "Don't worry. It wasn't a complaint. God, you're so fucking big. Feels great, Erwin."

Erwin's flush deepened, and he thrust a little faster. "You're so tight around me. Are you...sure I'm not hurting you?"

"I'd let you know...if you were," assured Levi. He bit his lip on another moan as Erwin's next pump hit his prostate. "Hah...do that again, Erwin. Just like that."

Erwin obeyed his directive, provoking a low cry from the captain. Levi's vocalizations grew louder by the moment, and Erwin's carnal instincts were on the rise. He withdrew from Levi and before the captain could complain about it, Erwin flipped Levi over onto his stomach. The blond's weight pinned Levi to the mattress, and he repositioned himself to enter him again. Erwin's breath was hot and ragged against Levi's ear, and he grunted the captain's name as he resumed taking him. Levi stuck his ass up as much as he could, and he growled Erwin's name savagely.

"Harder," demanded the smaller man raggedly. "You won't break me, hot stuff. Fuck me hard."

Erwin cupped Levi's chin in one big hand, guiding him to turn his head. He crushed his mouth against the smaller man's, his tongue pushing aggressively into Levi's mouth and mimicking the propulsion of his cock. It was a sloppy kiss, desperate and hurried. His moans blended with Levi's, and the motions of his hips grew erratic.

"Not going to last much longer," warned Erwin roughly, though he was trying his best to prolong it.

Levi rocked back against him, deliberately squeezing around the commander's pumping length. Erwin's guttural groan in response was loud and deep. He grabbed Levi's hips, got on his knees and pulled the captain up with him. His pelvis smacked against Levi's pale ass as he abandoned all restraint and let himself go. Levi's rough calls urged him on, and the blond's chest and back glistened with sweat.

Along with his loss of physical self-control, Erwin abandoned verbal control as well.

"Fuck, Levi," blurted the commander as his companion started clenching rhythmically around his cock. Erwin gripped the smaller man's bucking cock, feeling it pulse in his hand with Levi's orgasm. He buried himself firmly and deeply inside of him, grunting with effort while he too went over the edge. The load he blew inside of Levi was shocking even to Erwin; he briefly wondered if he was going to just keep coming for the rest of the night. Finally it ebbed, Leaving Erwin trembling and shaken. His spunk was dribbling down Levi's thighs, having run out of room inside the captain.

"My god," groaned Erwin shakenly, chest heaving with his harsh breaths. He didn't even know he was capable of producing that much semen. He rubbed Levi's ass in slow circles, his hands shaking a little. On impulse, he checked the pink-tinted flesh he was still impaling to be sure there wasn't any bleeding. Seeing that it looked undamaged, Erwin withdrew from Levi carefully. He grimaced when more pearly evidence of his pleasure trickled out to join the mess coating the smaller man's thighs.

"Don't move," Erwin instructed Levi, still winded from the experience. He got up to retrieve a handkerchief from his wardrobe, and he returned to the bed to wipe Levi off. When the captain flinched ever so slightly while Erwin was wiping off his ass, the blond cast a guilty look at him.

"I did get too rough with you, didn't I?"

Levi was still catching his breath, so his only response was to shake his head.

"Levi, you don't have to fib. How can I be a good lover to you if you aren't honest with me?"

The captain looked back at Erwin, and then he laid down on his right side once the commander finished wiping him clean. "I'm not lying. I wanted you to fuck me cross-eyed and that's just what you did. Stop worrying."

Erwin smiled faintly, and he lay down beside Levi. Propping himself up on his arm, he stared into the captain's eyes. Like himself, Levi was sweaty and flushed from their encounter. His sleepy gaze was sincere on him, though. Erwin reached out to trace the captain's fine-boned features with his fingertips.

"I never want you to try and spare my feelings, Levi. I'll trust that you're telling me the truth."

"Since when have I ever tried to spare anyone's feelings?" the captain pointed out. He smirked, and he rolled onto his back. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. "I'm going to be a little sore for a couple of days, but you didn't hurt me. That was the best experience bottoming I've had in years, blondie."

Erwin grinned impulsively. He put his hand on Levi's stomach, and he scooted closer to him. Laying his head down on the captain's chest, he relaxed with a contented sigh. Levi began to stroke the commander's sweat-dampened hair absently, his breathing calming and his heart drumming steadily under Erwin's ear.

"You can always count on me being honest with you," assured Levi. "Just so long as I can count on you not holding back with me."

Erwin closed his eyes, lulled by the unexpectedly gentle touch. "I can agree with those terms."

He drifted off to sleep before he even realized it.

* * *

Levi wasn't so easily lured into dreamland as his companion. For a long while after Erwin dozed off, the captain remained awake. He remained still for a while, content enough to allow the intimate contact with his larger companion. He stared up at the ceiling in thought, and then he carefully extracted himself from Erwin's embrace. Getting out of the bed, Levi grimaced when yet more of his companion's essence trickled out of him.

"Damn, how much did you come inside of me?" whispered the captain, twisting his torso in an attempt to look down at his ass. He thought he could see a bruise forming around his tailbone. "You really pounded me hard."

Despite his accusing words, Levi smirked as he looked back at the bed and his oblivious, sexy companion. He went to the commander's wardrobe and searched through it for another handkerchief to wipe up the rest of the mess Erwin had left behind inside of him. He then tossed the soiled cloth in the laundry basket, and he approached the bed again.

"Guess you were saving it all up," reasoned Levi softly. Erwin was on his stomach, and the blond had pillowed his cheek on one bent arm after Levi got out from under him. Levi stroked a hand down Erwin's back, his touch light but possessive on him. He cupped a muscular butt cheek, letting his touch linger for a moment.

"Nice," observed Levi. He squeezed the tight flesh, and his gaze went to Erwin's face as the blond murmured in his sleep. Levi relaxed his hand, sliding it back up the bigger man's spine. "And you're all mine now. You might come to regret letting things go this far between us, Smith. I doubt you realize what you're in for with me."

He wasn't a needy man. He wasn't the clingy sort. Levi was, however, very territorial when it came to lovers. He hadn't warned Erwin about that.

"Because I'm a greedy shit," muttered the captain. He sighed. "I shouldn't have let it go this far. Shouldn't have even taken you up on the offer the first time."

He hadn't been using his brain, though.

"And now you're screwed," finished Levi softly, "both figuratively and literally."

"Hmm...Levi?" Erwin roused from his slumber, peering at the captain sleepily as he lifted his head off his arm. "Who are you talking to?"

Levi flushed. "Myself."

Erwin covered up a yawn, and he rolled onto his side. "About?"

Levi had promised to be honest with him, so it didn't even occur to the captain to try and conceal his thoughts. "About whether I'm fucking up by doing this with you."

Erwin frowned, and he sat up to regard him with faint concern on his chiseled features. His hair was mussed, his bangs falling over his left eye. "You have regrets now?"

Levi shrugged. "Not exactly. Just some reservations. I normally wouldn't fraternize with a fellow soldier. It muddies up priorities in combat situations, and even I can't just shut off my feelings."

Erwin reached out to caress the smaller man's jaw. "You'll do as you always have, no matter the cost. How many of our people have you helped to bury, Levi? You're a soldier, and even if it means watching your comrades die, I can't imagine you abandoning duty over personal feelings. If I thought otherwise, I never would have approached you the way I did."

"You think I put my feelings on the back burner, but that's not always the case," corrected Levi. He heaved a sigh. "Petra Ral has a crush on me."

Erwin hardly reacted to that. "Of course she does. You've got a well-earned reputation as the strongest soldier alive, and you hand-picked her to join your squad. What impressionable young woman wouldn't be ecstatic to serve under the man she sees as a hero?"

Levi averted his gaze. "I could have her, you know. I could have taken advantage a long time ago and had her in my bed, even though women aren't my first choice. Nobody would have blamed me."

Erwin tilted his head. "Why are you telling me this now, Levi?"

The captain met his eyes again. "Because I want you to understand I'm not a creep."

The commander blinked slowly. "Have I given you the impression that I think otherwise?"

"No, but I'm not a nice guy, either," Levi tried to explain. "I'm jealous. I thought at first I could handle us just having a little fun together, thought since you're my superior it would be different and I could avoid falling back on old habits. I tricked myself into thinking I could stay detached enough to keep my head on straight, but while I was watching you sleep, I realized that's not gonna happen."

Erwin's mouth briefly twitched, a quick hint of a smile. "Are you trying to tell me you're afraid of getting too attached to me?"

"I'm telling you I already am," admitted the captain. "I fucking told myself not to, but this second time cinched it for me. Doesn't matter that we started this on the premise of something casual just to take care of our needs. You made it pretty clear you weren't in this for a relationship because our positions don't allow that kind of thing, but I can't..."

Levi looked away again, visibly struggling with himself. "Now I can't look at you without thinking of you as mine. I've been pushing Petra away for his own good, keeping her at a distance because I'd bring her nothing but pain. I didn't even consider giving you that courtesy. I guess I figured I wouldn't have to, because you'd be too sensible to get emotionally caught up in it."

"Levi, look at me."

The captain did as he was ordered, his gray eyes troubled in his youthful face.

"If I'm to be completely honest with you," Erwin went on, "I've been caught up in you since before we had sex. As practical as I try to be, I can't deny how my pulse always quickens around you. I can't deny the thrill that goes through me when I see you in action. Perhaps I've even harbored a crush on you for longer than Petra, and hearing you talk like this has forced me to admit that."

Levi's pupils dilated. "You mean to tell me you initiated this knowing you had feelings for me? I thought this was more like a business arrangement for you."

Erwin combed his fingers through his hair, and he sighed. "I'm surprised you weren't able to tell without me needing to say anything. I haven't exactly hidden my admiration for you. I even told you how nervous I was about approaching you."

"Well yeah, but I figured that was just because you were worried I might kick your ass or report you for sexual harassment." Levi swallowed, now revealing a touch of fear in his expression. "Erwin..."

"Don't," warned the commander softly. "Do not even consider clamming up on me, Levi. Just as I expect you to be honest with me, I need to be honest with you as well. It's too late to turn back now, and even if we find ourselves struggling at times to put our duty above our feelings, I'm not willing to walk away from this and try to pretend nothing's changed. Are you?"

A glimmer of uncertainty lit the captain's eyes. "You know I can't fucking do that. I just don't think you realize what you're in for with me."

"Then why don't you tell me?" persisted Erwin. "You can't possibly be that bad."

"Want to bet?" Levi huffed a little, and he laid down beside the blond. "Like I said: I'm a jealous guy. The last relationship I was in ended when I cut a guy's face for coming on to my boyfriend."

"Oh?" Erwin smirked. "How strongly did he come onto him, to provoke such a violent reaction from you?"

Levi shrugged. "He was stalking him."

"So your reaction was more of a protective one than a jealous one," reasoned the blond, "or did you accuse your old lover of encouraging this other man's advances?"

"No. I knew he wasn't interested. I scared him off with my actions, though."

Erwin also laid down, and he fluffed the pillow. "Then he must have scared easily. If you taking matters into your own hands when this person was having unwanted advances made on him was enough to frighten him away, then he didn't deserve you."

Levi gave him a covertly suspicious look. "So you'd be okay with me getting violent with someone that tried to get down your pants?"

"If I weren't willing to handle the matter myself, yes." Erwin drew the smaller man close. "I doubt we ever need to worry about that, however. I'm not especially ambiguous about making my interests or lack thereof known, save when I approached you."

Levi thought about it. "Yeah, you're pretty straight forward. What's going to happen if I can't live up to your expectations and keep my feelings separate from my duties, though?"

"As I stated before; I trust you to be able to do that," insisted Erwin. "I trust myself to do the same, no matter how difficult it may be. We've both managed to do it for this long, despite the personal turmoil it's caused us both."

Levi sighed, putting an arm around the bigger man's waist. "Let's hope you're right. Watching my men die is hard enough, but watching it happen to you? Fuck, I don't know if I've got it in me."

"You do," came the low reply. Erwin nuzzled Levi's hair. "And the day may come when you have no choice. Promise me that no matter what the future holds, you'll stay true to your oath and serve humanity, always."

There was no other answer Levi could give except to comply. "I will, but I can't promise I won't lose my mind if it comes to that."

Erwin smiled against the smaller man's forehead. "Me either. Now, let's try and get some sleep. Unless of course you're aching too much, in which case I can get up and find something to give you for the discomfort."

"I'm okay for now," assured Levi, "though I'll probably be feeling it in the morning."

"Then I'll fetch you a rice pack to put on it when we wake up," promised the commander. He kissed Levi's hair, and he yawned.

"You're gonna spoil me," predicted the captain. He closed his eyes, and this time, he was able to drift off to sleep shortly after his companion did.

* * *

The End


End file.
